


[ART] Lie with me

by ProfDrLachfinger



Series: Fanart [5]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Male Slash, Self-Harm, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 05:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5151434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfDrLachfinger/pseuds/ProfDrLachfinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another fanart I made for "Like Fire and Powder" by boy_princess <3 Because the line "Lie with me. Chastely." just blew away my heart *___*</p>
            </blockquote>





	[ART] Lie with me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [apolliades](https://archiveofourown.org/users/apolliades/gifts).
  * Inspired by [like fire and powder](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3652641) by [apolliades](https://archiveofourown.org/users/apolliades/pseuds/apolliades). 



[](http://orig07.deviantart.net/49f1/f/2015/309/6/9/lie_with_me__athos_and_d_artagnan__by_profdrlachfinger-d8weh09.jpg)


End file.
